A Cup of Cappuccino
by Threya Midnight
Summary: It was another rainy day in London, Kent and the Heroine spent their time together just drinking a cup of coffee. Plotless. Just pure fluff.


A Cup of Cappuccino

I held the hot cup of cappuccino, warming up my freezing hands. I exhaled, surely if I was outside, my breath would've formed clouds. I gently sipped my warm drink, my eyes adjusting to the small form in front of me. When she noticed that my eyes were on hers, she placed down her cup and smiled gently at me. Upon seeing her bright smile, my freezing body warmed up, both literally and figuratively (as cheesy as it may sound). I could never understand, a year has passed since we started dating and yet every time our eyes meet it feels as if it was the day I realized I fell in love with her all over again.

"Something wrong, Kent?" She asked softly.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I replied. "I just noticed that today has been exceptionally cold in London."

"Isn't it always?" She laughed.

I hummed, turning away my gaze.

Once again, it was raining morbidly in London. Even though it was just rain, the air felt so icy it might as well be snowing. Thank God, there was a cozy café down the apartment complex we're living in and we managed to prevent ourselves from dying from hyperthermia. If I were to describe this café, I'd say it wasn't anything special. The food they served wasn't that good to be honest, however their coffee was remarkably well-made. But it was nothing compared to the coffee in Meido no Hitsuji. But then again, I could be biased since that was the place where she worked at.

Ah, that reminds me. It has been a while since I saw her wear that Japanese-styled maid uniform. It really was a sight to behold, she looked quite adorable in that outfit.

… _!_

 _But don't get me wrong of course_. It's not like I have any weird fetish of some sort—

"What's with the weird face?" She frowned. "A second ago, you had a nostalgic look on your face and now it seemed like you remembered something embarrassing."

I scoffed, looking down.

She pouted, hiding her hands underneath the table.

"Tell me~!" She sang. I blushed, biting my lips. "TELL MEEEEE~!" She insisted.

"Okay, _fine_." I groaned. She threw her fist in the air in victory. " _I.. your... costume_."

" _What_?"

I clicked my tongue, unable to believe that I'm admitting this to her.

"I said, I missed seeing you wear your maid costume."

She look dumbfounded for a few seconds. When she finally realized what I just said, she turned the brightest shade of red.

"You _pervert_."

"I-i-i-it's not like I'm thinking of inappropriate things!" I said defensively.

"There, there, Kent. I'm not accusing you of such things. You're the one who brought it upon yourself."

I shook my head, knowing this was a losing fight. She laughed once more, I couldn't help but admire that sweet tingling voice of hers.

Even until now, I still find it amazing that this woman was my fiancée. Out of all the people around her that she could fall in-love with—her childhood friends, Shin and Toma, my best friend Ikki who was interested in her for his so-called 'powers' were ineffective against her, or even that long-haired man who was apparently her stalker—through some mystery and a miracle, she became mine. This beauty, this doll. She was _mine_.

And only mine.

"Hey." I fell out of my trance when I heard her voice. I noticed that she was blushing, her thin eyebrows were slightly slanted. She seemed displeased for some reason. "Is there something wrong with my face? You've been staring at me for quite some time now."

"Was I?" I asked. She rolled her eyes but she was laughing.

Once again, we were enveloped by a comforting silence. No one spoke between the two of us but it's not like I mind, and I doubt neither did she. I casually placed my hand on the table, not really expecting anything. Out-of-nowhere, she snaked her hands close to mine and entwined her fingers around my own. I raised an eyebrow at her sudden but subtle act of affection, she only giggled and mouthed 'my hands are freezing'. Indeed, her hands were as cold as ice but so was mine. But then again, minimal body heat is better than none. But really, aren't we just making excuses to hold each other's hands?

"I miss Japan." She stated out-of-the-blue.

I stared at her, wide-eyed. Why was she bringing this up now?

"Do you regret coming here with me?"

Her emerald eyes dilated, her pink plump lips were slightly agape. She released a sigh of frustration, shaking her head in disbelief.

"After a year of staying here in London, you dare to ask that _now_?"

"So do you?" I pressed on. "I mean, I'm fully aware that your life in Japan is more comfortable than here. You had your family, friends, and everything you need to have a normal life. While here, you only have—"

" _You_." She looked at me straight in the eyes. She took hold of my left hand and placed it close to her lips, giving it chaste kiss. I gasped, my voice got caught inside my throat. "I have you. And I don't need anything else but you." She placed my hand down and smiled sweetly.

I felt blood rushing to my face, I can't help but tighten my hold on the small fingers that seemed so frail under my hands. She seemed so breakable yet so strong. Sometimes, it still shocks me how bold and courageous she was. But then again, isn't it the reason why I fell in-love with her in the first place?

"That was a rather…" I didn't even managed to finish my sentence for she slammed my hands loudly on the table, I winced in pain. Good thing there weren't many people inside the café right now or else we would've received reproachful looks.

"Way to ruin the mood, Kent!" She let go of my hands in order to cover her face. I didn't have to guess that her face was probably pinkish right now, it was amusing how she could say such embarrassing lines with such a straight face only to get flustered about it once those words already escaped from her mouth. "I did my best, you know!"

"There, there." I throw her words back at her, smiling as I patted her head. She looked at me under her bangs, clearly not pleased. "I appreciated it, don't worry." She finally removed her hands, sticking her tongue out at me. I laughed, a genuine laugh that only she can hear. Her expressions noticeably lightened upon hearing my laughter, and before I knew it she also joined.

"Do you really mean it?" I can't help but ask for reassurance.

She tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"That you…" I didn't want to finish it, it was embarrassing to say but pleasing to hear.

"That I only need you?" She finally caught up. My cheeks felt hot as I nodded. She chuckled. "Yes," She answered softly. "I only need you. I'm willing to throw away my life in Japan so I could be with you."

I can't help but smile upon hearing this, a warm feeling formed around my chest. I must've looked like a child who received a candy from someone he likes. But then again, isn't her words something sweeter and more delicious than a candy can give to a person?

"I love you."

Her eyes widened, and so did mine. I realized that I spoke without thinking once again. I hastily covered my lips in surprise, the urge to hide under the table was so strong.

"I love you, too."

She answered back.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** So I just finished playing Amnesia Memories and I can say that I utterly love Kent.


End file.
